Music and Motorcycles
by chimaera.xx
Summary: Bella doesn't exist, Jake finds love, but their relationship isn't like the other imprints. The difference seems to change Leah. /Jacob x OC but Leah plays an important role.
1. Ch 1: Wolfish Grins & Burning Rubber

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable parts of the Twilight saga.. however much I wish I did.**

This is the first fan fic I have here, there is more to it that will be updated soon i just though this was a decent place to break.

Note - this segment is dedicated to Maddie and Clare.. the part you want to read is being uploaded next.. i'll point it out :P

**Music and Motorcycles ch. 1 - Wolfish Grins and Burning Rubber**

* * *

The radio blared as I sped away. Never, ever would I have thought... but then again, when does anything ever go my way? - My best friend was becoming ever more obsessed with her boyfriend, and my boyfriend… ex that is… not even going to go there...

Jeeze!! Note to self - watch the road while driving!! I slammed on the breaks, stopping almost on the bumper of the motorcycle in front of me. On a regular day I wouldn't have paid much attention, motorcycles don't interest me, I've never been that kinda girl, but this one had a half naked guy on it! Ok, not half naked.. but in -15 degree weather shorts and a t-shirt is nothing. He turned, flicking up the visor of his helmet. An unreadable expression passed across his face. I must've looked shocked, because a wolfish grin crept over his face. He waved his hand letting me know there were no hard feelings, then turned and roared off.

I sat at the now empty intersection letting the last of the bass line vibrate through my shoes.

As the first inevitable raindrops splashed my windshield I could just barely hear a pack of wolves begin to howl far in the distance.

* * *

**Hope you like it :) r&r**


	2. Ch 2: Rain, Trig, Rain, Coffee, Rain

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable parts of the Twilight saga.. however much I wish I did.**

**Music and Motorcycles ch. 2. Rain. Trig. Rain. Coffee. Rain…**

* * *

Hot showers cure everything! All my cold, anger, heartbreak, and confusion swirled together before disappearing down the drain.

Bundled in my old red sweatshirt, I grabbed my battered copy of _The Count of Monte Cristo_ and fell onto my bed. Both Maximilian and the Count's many personas made forgetting my mysterious motorcyclist impossible; he may have impossibly bad judgment – shorts at this time of year?? Honestly! – but I had to admit he was really good looking.

1:37

My aimless daydreaming would cost me tomorrow. _The Count_ took up his residence on my desk as I sunk into my pillow, dreams of motorcycles and swordfights pushing the edges of my consciousness.

* * *

Tuesday mornings - as bad as Mondays, without the benefit of a weekend. I dragged myself out of the warm mess of my sheets and padded to the bathroom to splash my face. There was no point in putting much makeup on, or making my hair behave; the rain undid it all anyway.

By the end of my Lit class I was in serious need of good coffee; the caf stuff tasted a bit like mud, and I had enough trig work to keep me busy for the rest of my teenaged life. Mr Varner had decided we could take two chapters at a time. I do believe he is insane.

I jumped in my car and set out on a mission for good coffee.

Mighty Bean is the best coffee place in Forks, hands down. I had just settled into one of the huge armchairs with a steaming mug of coffee and opened my books when my phone started ringing from the depths of my bag.

"Oh come on" I groaned. Balancing my textbook on my knee, and gripping my coffee in one hand, I rummaged through my backpack in search of the offending piece of plastic.

"Multitasking?" someone laughed as I transferred the sliding sheets of paper from my textbook to my teeth.

I nodded mutely without looking up and grabbed my phone.

"Grwad" I mumbled, of course it would stop ringing now.

The laughter started again as I pulled the papers from my mouth and tucked them in my book, throwing various nick knacks back in my bag. I finally looked up to see who could possibly be that amused by me.

My motorcyclist..

* * *

Clare + Maddie, the good parts coming dont worry :P

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!! Everyone have some turkey for me cause Im not getting any this year :(**


	3. Ch 3: Double Take

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable parts of the Twilight saga… however much I wish I did.**

M&C – this is it :P

**Music and Motorcycles ch. 3 – Double Take**

* * *

_Recap:_

_I finally looked up to see who could possibly be that amused by me._

_My motorcyclist.._

In my mind my jaw was on the floor; luckily I had enough sense to keep it from actually falling that far, and shut it quickly.

"I was sadly attempting, yes" I smiled – my multitasking hadn't turned out too well, and I still had mountains of trig to get through.

"May I?" He asked, motioning at the chair across from me and collapsing into it as I nodded.

"Oooo math – fun…" I smiled as he grimaced at the offending textbook.

"Believe me, I feel the same way. I wouldn't be taking it if I didn't have to" I mirrored his grimace as I scribbled variables and exponents across my page.

"Why on earth would you take it then??" A wave of disbelief washed over his face "last time I checked it wasn't mandatory."

That made me laugh, he was completely right of course. But I had my reasons… My face must have given something away, his deep brown eyes searched mine before he asked.

Hold on… I don't know his name and I'm already noticing his eyes?!

"I want to be a pilot, and all the schools I've been checking out need trig marks." My eyes dropped to the stack of papers in my lap, "at this rate it's never going to happen though." My head was exploding, I was confessing my dreams to a complete stranger… who I just happened to think was gorgeous, and conveniently knew absolutely nothing about - not even a name!

I shook my head slightly to clear it and looked up at him, he had the same wolfish grin as when I nearly plowed into him at the intersection.

"I don't believe we've actually met" his grin widened and he put out his hand, "I'm Black, Jacob Black"

I laughed at his very unsuccessful Bond impersonation and reached for his hand, my eyes searching his face, "Megan Wright." His smile was strangely captivating – and I've never been one to ogle boys openly for their appearances – I couldn't take my eyes off him. Why on earth did he have to be so good looking?? This was bad news for my trig. I shook his hand smiling to myself.

This would definitely be a coffee to remember.

* * *

M&C - There you go... from "his smile" to the end minus the bit bout trig. Amused? I thought so. xo


	4. Ch 4: Cold AND Wet

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable parts of the Twilight saga

**Music and Motorcycles ch. 4 – Cold AND Wet

* * *

**I closed my eyes as I slid down the door to sit on the cool tiles, and drew my knees to my chin. Being wet makes you cold! But sometimes it's worth it. My reminiscing was cut short by a bout of shivers. Ok cold reaching unbearable levels! Hopping up, I kicked off my soaked converses and pulled off my sweater – which was equally wet – and threw it on the rad. I bounced on my toes for a few seconds, rubbing my arms to get back some feeling, and then dashed to the bathroom. Hot shower! Now!! I could barely feel my toes.

An hour later I padded back downstairs with multiple layers, looking a bit like a marshmallow. Oh well, at least I was warm. I put the kettle on and groaned looking at the trig work that still needed doing.

All of my work had been mostly ignored as Jacob and I talked. Having lived here his whole life, he knew a lot more about the rainy little town than I did. I'd been here almost 4 years, and though that wasn't technically considered "new", I was still a bit of an outsider. I moved here at 13 from Vancouver, it was quite a switch at the time, but I soon got used to it.

_-earlier-_

"_Did it never bug you, moving from a big city to a tiny place like this?" Jacob stared at me puzzled._

"_The first few years were tough, but I go back a few times a year, and coming here gives me more time for stuff I like. Less helping the rest of the world." I grinned, at my old school I had been the mom, helping wherever I was needed, the 'secret keeper'. Here we were a team; me Maddie and Em. It was a lot less work, and a lot more fun._

_His eyebrows knit together, "If you've been here so long, why have I never seen you?" _

_I looked up to see his eyes shining at me accusingly – he really has gorgeous eyes._

"_I have a stack of books a mile high I've always wanted to read, trig that never gets done" – I glared at him accusingly "and besides, I don't enjoy being cold or wet"_

Well I had been convinced that I needed to see more of Forks, namely La Push, the reserve where Jacob lived. And somehow, he convinced me to start then, a lovely walk through the pouring rain… I don't know how he did it; just a t-shirt and he still had enough body heat for just his arm around me to make a big difference. His outing is the reason my poor converses would be damp for days. Despite the ride home with full heat on, I arrived cold and wet… brilliant.


	5. Ch 5: Bed Hed & Forest Meanderings

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable parts of the Twilight saga

**Music and Motorcycles ch. 5 – Bed head & forest meanderings

* * *

**I lay in bed Saturday morning with the last traces of a dream slipping from my memory. I opened my eyes; if only I could remember…the dream was gone but it left me with an uneasy feeling. I gave up and swung my legs over the side of my bed to sit looking at my room. I need more bookshelves. Piles of books; old, new, used, borrowed, were scattered around the little room that was all mine. Pushing myself off the bed I pulled on the sweatshirt sitting on my chair and headed downstairs.

"Morning dad" I smiled, leaning on the door of his home office on the way to the kitchen.

"Mornin'" My dad was probably one of the funniest guys you'd ever meet. Funny as in odd… not humorous. He would wake up early to get work done, and end up spending most of that time making coffee and staring at the computer screen. Sure enough he had a steaming mug in his hand and was staring so intently at the screen I had to laugh.

Just as I was about to leave he called after me, "Hey Meg," I stopped and turned as he swiveled away from the screen to face me "you left your phone on the counter – it was flashing when I was making coffee."

"Mmmkay, thanks dad" I called hurrying towards the kitchen, I didn't want him to see my shock. It was 8 on a Saturday morning… who on earth would be up other than me?? Maddie was guaranteed not up till 11, and Em was on a ski trip with her cousin for the weekend, conveniently without a phone. Puzzled I poured myself a bowl of cereal; sure enough my cell was sitting on the counter, flashing away. I flipped it open and punched in my password:

_New Message 6:45_

_Bonfire on the beach. Be there 3_

_Wont rain. Wont be cold. Promise _

_Jake_

6:45?! Are you serious?! What on earth would he be doing up then? I had him pinned as an anything-before-1-is-early kinda person. Oh well, just goes to show how much I know.

Sitting at the table I thought back over the past week. We had actually gotten to know each other pretty well, meeting up at the Mighty Bean after school working on homework and assignments. It was actually quite a good system, except for the fact neither of us really liked math, he'd come up with the brilliant ideas, I'd edit them. We'd be quite the author/editor pair. But was that enough for him to invite me to a bonfire?

I put my bowl in the sink, grabbed an apple and went back up to my room. Homework time! Waiting for my computer to boot up, I read the text again. _Wont rain. Wont be cold. Promise._ He remembered that I hated being cold and wet… that was the first time we officially met (so not the time I almost ran him over…) and he cared enough to _promise_ that it wouldn't. Maybe there was more between us than I thought.

* * *

Six hours later I sat in my car, my hand on the keys already sitting in the ignition. What was I doing? Mom and Jes (my little sister) sister were shopping in Port Angeles, and my dad had been called to the office, which made getting out of the house easy. I left a note, but I would be back before they got home anyway.

Shaking my head, I started my old jeep and started towards La Push. I puzzled over Jacob as the road slipped by. He was right; it was actually a decently nice day, for Forks. No rain and the clouds were beginning to clear; but why would he invite me to a bonfire? That had been bugging me all day. I kept running over all the time we'd spent together in my mind, trying to find something, anything that would lead to this. There was nothing. The only thing I'd noticed was his eyes seemed to shine when our eyes locked, even if only for a second, but it could just be a coincidence. I took a deep breath and slowly released. No sense getting my hopes up, goodness knows where that got me last time.

I slammed on the breaks. No. The last time I hoped, my heart had been broken. That had been the day I was driving home too fast, with my music way too loud. Hoping had gotten me here… maybe it wasn't such a bad thing.

Looking up I noticed the "Welcome to La Push" sign just ahead. It was only 2:10. I had plenty of time, and a walk would clear my head. I hopped out of the car, pulling on my jacket and grabbing my scarf. The cold snap had let up, but the wind was still biting.

There didn't seem to be any obvious way into the forest, so I picked through the thinnest underbrush into the cool damp of the trees.

It was beautiful, something you'd never realize from the road. Thick green moss covered most of the trunks and portions of the forest floor, water dripped lazily from pools on leaves and creases in the bark. It was also surprisingly warm, not hot by any means; but, the shelter of the trees, and the watery light beginning to filter through the canopy, gave the illusion of being slightly warmer than the unsheltered road. I let myself wander, vaguely keeping track of my direction so I wouldn't get lost.

A huge tree sat almost majestically in the middle of a small clearing. Getting closer, I realized that the inside was partly hollow, though the tree still lived. I wasn't the first one to discover it. A shiver ran up my spine as I noticed the huge dog-like tracks encircling the old tree.

"I should get back" I murmured. Turning back a rustling caught my eye. A pack of wolves streaked through the forest towards La Push, not far from where I stood partly hidden. A large russet one loping behind the others caught my eye. He seemed familiar, like something from a dream. I could have sworn he turned to me and grinned.

* * *

**A million thanks to TwiWriter15 and clare.hpec my official betas :) as well as my little sis who edited and commented.**

**I'm proud to say I have officially broken the 1,000 word mark in one chapter :D **

**R&R - i'll love you for it. and please let me know if you prefer short chapters updated frequently, or longer ones a little more spread out**

**xo D**


	6. Ch 6: Who Woulda Thunk?

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable parts of the Twilight saga

**Music and Motorcycles ch. 6 – Who Woulda Thunk?

* * *

**I love beaches when it isn't hot. Weird – I know, but there's something about an empty beach that's different from anything else; almost like it's there just for you. I stripped off my shoes and socks to pad along the cool sand in bare feet, also a one-of-a-kind sensation I loved. A large piece of driftwood jutted from the vast expanse of tan, I climbed over the smooth wood and nestled myself in a hollow facing the water.

I really should have brought my sketchbook -cliffs jutted out of the beach tall and jagged, rocky outcroppings gradually fading to sand, all backlit by the sun which had now fully appeared. I smiled, just an excuse to come back.

Something fluttered in my chest; the smile dropped from my face. No… "It's not that easy" I moaned. Liking someone this much - enough for your heart to flutter when you think of them – in my experience, is bad; especially this early in the game. Reality check desperately needed!! I plunged my feet into the freezing surf, gritting my teeth at the shock. I had left my jacket and scarf in the car, so I pushed up the sleeves of my sweater and stuck my arms in too. I straightened; the cold water was making my feet numb, and being able to feel them would be nice.

Pulling my sleeves over my now freezing hands I returned to my shoes and forced them on. I was freezing, but at least my head was clear. I checked my cell – 3:01. They should be here any minute. Drawing my knees to my chest, I wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my chin on my knees.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of cool seaweedy air.

"Hey gorgeous" I felt someone sit beside me, heat radiating off them. I opened my eyes and turned my head slightly. Umm… not Jake, but they looked similar.

"Leave her alone Embry" – There he was. Swinging my head towards him, I smiled. He was backlit, but I could see his shining eyes, and his smile. He reached down and pulled me to my feet wrapping his arms around me. He was warm! Hot even. I hadn't realized how cold I was until that moment.

He pulled back slightly, so I dropped my arms and looked up – man he was tall- and met his eyes. Concern was written on his face. "You're freezing! What were you doing?"

I looked away sheepishly; maybe wading in this temperature wasn't such a good plan. "Nothing." I unwound myself from his arms and reached my still freezing hands up to his face. "There" I said removing them "they're nice and warm now".

He grinned "good."

He paused before adding "Oh, and that's Embry" after seeing my confused look at the guy still sitting in the sand.

"Embry Call" he grinned jumping up and holding out his hand. I laughed, "Megan" I replied shaking his outstretched hand. It easily enfolded mine, and was just as warm as Jakes. A little too warm.

"Ok, ok, give it a rest Embry" Jacob said putting his arm around my shoulder and steering me back towards the parking lot. "Whaddya say to a tour?"

I laughed "do I have a choice?" Embry had already gone off, starting to gather firewood for the bonfire.

"Not with Jacob around" I turned to see a girl walking down from the woods. She was also tall, with the same russet skin as Jake and Embry. Her hair was pulled into a tiny ponytail, it couldn't have fallen much past her chin, and her eyes were a darker brown than Jacob's, almost black. Behind the coldness that seeped out of them I could see there was still remnants of hurt.

"Give it a rest Leah" he said dropping his arm from my shoulder.

So this was Leah. Em had known her ages ago and said they'd stopped hanging out when she got bitter. Apparently her boyfriend had left her for one of her relatives… a cousin maybe, and less than a year later she'd cut her hair short and dropped off most social radar. I was determined to not be phased by her surliness.

Rolling her eyes Leah stalked over, "Whatever" she turned to me and added "Leah." But her hands remained firmly in her pocket, "Have a nice walk."

I smiled as warmly as I could "Megan, and if I ever feel my feet again I'm sure we will."

A smile flickered across her lips, but it was soon replaced with a scowl as she turned towards the driftwood. I smiled to myself, that wasn't that hard, poor girl got a bad rep.

"Don't mind her" Jacob smiled hugging my shoulders "She's like that with everyone."

* * *

An amusing "tour" of La Push brought us back to the beach just as the fire was being lit.

"Perfect timing" Embry called sarcastically as he dropped a stack of wood by the fire. "Tour my ass"

I had to laugh. It was true, my tour had been more of a random meander and judging by the grin on his face, Jacob had timed it perfectly. He didn't have to carry any wood.

The fire's crackling drew my attention, and I realized everyone was looking from me to Jacob expectantly. I blushed. "Meg" I turned to see Jacob's brown eyes shining at me, he took my hand and led me closer

"You know Embry" – he looked up from his fire tending and waved.

"And that's Quil" – a slightly shorter stockier guy looked up from where he sat playing in the sand, with a little girl who looked no more than 3, and nodded. As if on cue the little girl squealed with glee at something Quil had done. "And of course we can't forget Claire" Jacob grinned rolling his eyes.

"Over on the log" I swung my head around to see the couple sitting on the other side of the fire "are Sam and Emily" Sam stood up to shake my hand, and Emily gave me a big hug "Welcome" she said, smiling warmly. As she turned away I noticed scarring all across half of her face and down her neck. She seemed so nice, what could have possibly happened?

"The lazy one" Jacob interrupted my thought "is Paul" he nodded towards a guy stretched out on the sand who didn't react at all to the introduction. "Lazy butt" Jake muttered scanning the group.

"I'm assuming Jarod and Kim went for a walk?" A nod of confirmation came from Embry accompanied by a rather disgusted look. I couldn't help but giggle Note to self… never do anything to earn that look from Embry

A younger teen bounded over looking like an over excited puppy "And this," Jacob said with a sigh "is Seth. Leah's little brother."

"Hey" I smiled. I liked him already.

"Hi" he replied grinning. "Jake, I think we're gonna need more marshmallows, Paul's almost done a bag."

Jacob rolled his eyes and gave my hand a quick squeeze. How could I've possibly forgotten he was holding it? "I'll be right back" he whispered, releasing my hand and stalking off to talk to Paul. The cool air shocked me as it replaced the warmth of his hand. I shivered and surveyed the group; Leah wasn't there, she was sitting by the waters edge.

"Hey" I said sitting down beside her.

"Hi" she mumbled dragging her sleeve across her eyes swiftly.

"You ok?"

"Mmm… bout as good as it gets" great, back to sarcasm "so," she said turning to me "what tales of evil have they spun about me?"

"Huh?" completely lost.

"Well they all think I'm a pain, so generally the 'prints all get good stories 'bout how evil I am." She was looking at the ground now, sifting sand through her fingers nonchalantly, but I could hear the pain in her voice.

"I think Paul's marshmallow eating interrupted that one" I shrugged "and what's a "print"?"

Her eyes grew wide, and she looked back to the fire quickly, worry written over her generally stony features. She looked on the verge of saying something, but stopped herself and stared at the water in silence.

I was determined not to let her shut down. "So how does a girl like you end up spending her Saturday with the likes of them" I jerked my head towards the fire and grinned "and end up by the water alone?"

She turned with such a blank face it scared me. Concern replaced my smile. Then an evil grin crept over her face. "I could ask you the same thing" she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Touché" I said smiling. She wasn't that bad, honestly… dunno what everyone else saw. "Ok" I hopped up and turned to offer her a hand "we need to get back before Paul eats all the food"

"Oh you have no idea!" She said grabbing my hand and lifting herself from the sand "they're absolute pigs."

There was eye rolling on both our parts causing us both to dissolve in a fit of laughter. "You know what?" she said as we padded through the soft sand. "You're alright."

"Oh thanks" I said rolling my eyes again. "You're not as evil as you make yourself seem."

* * *

**Who Woulda Thunk – Leah's opinion**

_Oh brilliant,_ I thought, _another imprint_. I swear if Seth ever imprints, I'll hang myself! Now it was just me, Seth and Embry sitting awkwardly with madly in love werewolves. Charming.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Jake and… Megan? I should probably learn her name, chances are she'd be around for a while. They were back from their walk "Just missed Kim and Jarod" I muttered.

_I'm not cold hearted_ – I tried to convince myself- _I've been hurt too much_. Besides, these people are nauseating.

Sam. The man I still loved; the man who chose my sister over me; the man who was killing me with his perfectly-in-love mood.

I felt tears splashing down my cheeks. Just great, the ass gets more tears. Angrily I rubbed them away, but more followed. Oh what's the use; I let my sorrow take over, as it tended to do, tears cascading silently.

"Hey" I heard someone sit down next to me, too small to be one of the boys, didn't sound like Emily…

Shit.

I wiped my eyes hastily "Hi" I muttered.

"You ok?"

It was Megan.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to get this chapter up, but there may be some clarification needed and therefore some more editing to do. if anythings confusing PLEASE TELL ME!! and i'll fix it :)**

**Bushels of thanks to TwiWriter15 AGAIN for beta-ing for me :)**

**and thank you to everyone who reviewed! you make my day.  
**


	7. Ch 7: Excuses Excuses

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable parts of the Twilight saga.. however much I wish I did.**

sorry this took so long.. enjoy!

**Music and Motorcycles ch. 7 – Excuses, Excuses...

* * *

**

**_Leah_**

I scanned the faces as we approached the fire. Jared and Kim were whispering; their typical nauseating selves. Quil was drawing pictures in the sand for a giggling Claire – the kid was cute, I'd give her that, but being an imprint was just wrong. Sam and Emily were just sitting… even after all this time I still couldn't look at the two of them together for long.

_Jeeze, it's no wonder everyone thinks you're bitter_. I thought wistfully. Paul was sleeping in the sand… well under it actually, it looked like Claire and Quil had attempted to give Paul a mermaid's tail by piling sand over his legs. Seth was daydreaming on one of the logs… my crazy little brother - how did we both end up tangled in this complicated web? I finally reached Jake and Embry crouching by the flames, Collin and Brady must be coming later. My gaze came to rest on the roaring flames; I never really liked these things, I didn't want to be here and no one really wanted me here, but at least it was better than sitting at home.

Embry and Jacob looked up when we stopped, Jacob's eyes were shining.

_Imprints_ I thought rolling my eyes. I glanced at Megan, half expecting the typical swoony response all the other girls got. Sure, they weren't "going out"… yet…, but it wasn't an absurd reaction when a guy looks at you like that. I struggled to hold back my laugh as she responded with a scrunch of her nose and a smile. She would be a refreshing addition to the pack.

"Ooo. Look who's melted their heart of ice" Embry laughed looking from me to Megan, "looks like you weren't the only one smitten by the newbie" he added, elbowing Jacob in the ribs.

Thwack.

* * *

**_Megan _**

Leah and Jake smacked Embry upside his head almost simultaneously, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh you think this is funny?" Leah asked trying to glare while holding back a smile.

"Just a tad" I giggled

"Sorry Leah… you can't have her" Jake said matter-of-factly, putting on a dignified face.

"And since when can women be owned?" she retorted

"Since when did you like women?"

"OI!!" I called; Embry had managed to escape and we sat against a log watching them banter. "Do I get a say in any of this?"

"No" their unison reply cut me off, but they grinned.

Jacob flopped down in the sand beside me, "would you prefer me or Leah?" he joked wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me into a side hug.

"I'd say whoever keeps Paul from eating all the marshmallows." Everyone turned to look at Paul. He had woken up and was plowing through yet another bag.

"Paul, you pig!" Seth groaned; mention of food must have woken him up.

"Isn't there somewhere you need to be?" Leah muttered; I got the feeling she wasn't to fond of the lazy, sand covered, food plough.

He looked at his watch lazily, dropping the bag when he saw the time, "Ahhh shit, yea…" he hopped up and shook out his pant legs to get the sand off. "See ya" he called, loping toward the parking lot.

Ten sets of eyes followed him incredulously.

"Man I was just kidding… if I thought it would work I would have used it ages ago" Leah whispered at me, laughing.

"Well now he's gone, I suppose we'll need more food" Sam got up and rummaged in his pocket for his keys. "Anyone want to help?" He looked expectantly at the ring of people.

* * *

**_Leah _**

His words fell on an inattentive crowd. Everyone who wasn't already in their own little oblivious world *cough* Jarrod and Kim* quickly made themselves look busy. Quil buttoned Claire's jacket a little tighter, Embry bent over the firewood pretending to do something useful and Seth had somehow managed to slip away, which left me, Megan and Jake.

"Megan hasn't seen the tide pools yet!" he exclaimed smacking his head. I couldn't help rolling my eyes… that must have been some tour.

"I can't believe I missed them… she's going to think I'm a horrible host." With that he gently pulled the new centre of his world to her feet, grinning.

Damned imprints. As if sensing my plummeting mood, Seth dropped beside me on the sand. Though he was my little brother he was a lot taller than me, almost as tall as Jake, and he pulled me into a hug. "Collin and Brady are on their way, there'll be less of the nauseating stuff" he grinned, obviously he knows me too well.

"Quil, you'd better get Claire home. We can drop her off on our way to the supermarket" Sam's voice left no option, it was a beautified order. "Jared, why don't you come too" - that snapped the love birds out of their silent reverie. Both overgrown boys hopped up and trudged after Sam, Claire bouncing on Quil's broad shoulders.

* * *

**_Megan_**

I peaked over my shoulder and saw Quil and Claire following Sam and another guy… possibly Jared... towards the parking lot.

"So" I said taking slipping my hand into Jacobs "when are you going to stop using me as an excuse to get out of your duties?"

He grinned, looking down at me, "Never, if I can help it." He squeezed my hand gently

I smiled back, "Are we going to be there soon? 'Cause I don't want to miss out on the second round of marshmallows"

"You are so impatient" he laughed scooping me up.

"OH MY GOSH, JAAAAKE PUT ME DOWN!" I laughed, half heartedly swatting at his chest. His too warm arms tightened around me. There was no way I was getting down until he chose to release me; so, I linked my arms around his neck to help keep myself up.

"We're here" he announced placing me on a large flat rock.

In front of us stretched a layered stony plane, broken up by pools shimmering in the remains of the sunset.

"Wow" such an understatement… but I didn't know what else to say.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry this took so long. Life's been a bit hectic. And ironically enough, I get more written when I'm sick than when I'm not.**

**Thanks to my sister and ****TwiWriter15 for editing... and not killing me through my writers block.**

**I'm working on how to get some of the other werewolves more involved in the story. Any ideas?**

**R&R**

**xo D  
**


	8. Ch 8: Shiver

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable parts of the Twilight saga.. however much I wish I did.**

Happy New Year!!

**Music and Motorcycles ch. 8 – Shiver

* * *

  
**

"You can use me as a distraction any time…" I mumbled slowly lowering myself, so my legs were dangling over the edge of the rock.

I allowed myself a few more moments to take in the view before leaning my head against his chest – he must have sat down just after me – and his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Jacob Black, must you really knock me off my feet every time we're together?" I accused, tilting my head slightly to look up at him.

"I'd prefer 'sweep' actually" he said softly, tilting my head up further with his too warm hand.

Our lips met, his gently pressing against mine.

He drew back for a second, his eyes searching my face. I smiled, pulling his face back towards mine "Well then" I murmured "must you sweep me off my feet every time?"

A grin spread across his face – that and his eyes were definitely responsible for me falling so hard.

"Because I love the look on your face" he replied, kissing my nose.

"Insane"

He chuckled and bent closer to kiss me again, as my hand moved up to play with his hair. Surprisingly soft, I smiled, and he pulled me closer.

A cold breeze made me shiver, and Jake leaned back smiling. The last remnants of the sunset had given way to a purple twilight. "I promised" he grinned, pulling me onto his lap and folding me into his arms. I didn't have time to object, but I didn't want to.

"How are you always so warm?" I mumbled, snuggling closer in the new found heat. I had no idea I was that cold. His arms tightened around me, but he stayed silent.

"A Quileute thing?" I asked, craning my head to look up at his face. I could see an internal struggle going on, he seemed like he wanted to say something, but he shook his head and let silence prevail letting out a short harsh laugh, which sounded almost like a bark. A shiver ran through him, and he closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

"Jake?" I didn't know what I did, but I wanted to fix it. "I'm sorry." I noticed with a cringe how much my voice trembled.

His eyes snapped open, and he looked down at me, hugging me closer.

"Never be sorry!" he whispered fervently, kissing my forehead, then my nose. He looked at me with the same shining eyes, "You are perfect. You never have to apologize to me" and he kissed me with an intensity that made me sure I would never do anything to him that would require an apology.

He gently leaned his forehead against mine. "What do you say to some marshmallows?" he asked, playing with a strand of my hair.

"Sounds brilliant" I replied smiling.

He kissed me once more, then pulled me to my feet and taking my hand, led me back through the forest.

* * *

**I know it's short. And it's only been edited quickly by me, so it will be updated soon with corrections (if you notice anything please let me know :) )**

**Thoughts?**

**enjoy the rest of the break!! **

**xo D  
**


	9. Ch 9: Burnt Sugar

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable parts of the Twilight saga.. however much I wish I did.**

So this is mainly about Leah, just a little insight on the person she is in this fic, 'cause she will be important. I started with Megan just so you can get a picture of where everyone is.

I'm in the middle of exams, so I won't update for a while, but reviews = love! I'm not going to pull the "I'm not posting again until i have __ reviews", but they don't hurt :)

For those of you in exams - good luck

For those of you who aren't - I'm insanely jealous..

**Music and Motorcycles ch. 9 – Burnt Sugar

* * *

  
**

The group around the fire was well settled when we got back, Leah and Embry were roasting marshmallows with two younger boys I'd never seen before, Quil and Seth were trying their skills at sand castle building for an amused Emily and Kim as Sam and Jared discussed something on one of the outer logs.

In time, maybe I would become a part of this. Hey, I already remembered most of the names.

**Leah POV**

I haven't ever really enjoyed hanging out with the pack. There was Paul, who was just annoying and crude, to be quite frank, Jared and Kim were nauseatingly in love, and the other two, the wound still hadn't healed… almost two years and still…

And of course, the rest of the pack was terrified of me, or thought I was a bitch and didn't want to be near me. Good times.

I looked over at the wolf-boys roasting marshmallows beside me, we were actually having a good time. Could be because Collin and Brady didn't know to be terrified of me yet, or it could be that for the first time in quite a while I actually let myself enjoy being with the pack (ignoring Emily and Sam may have helped). Having some new blood was also a change in pace, and a welcome one at that…

"Leah! Your marshmallow!!" Brady's fit of laughter brought me back to my senses, just in time to watch my marshmallow burst into flame.

"Jeeze Brady, isn't it your job to make sure I don't burn things?" I asked him laughing. Embry had ordered the boys between the two of us cause he though I'd be dangerous. Amusing, but no, even though they all thought I hated them, I would never actually hurt them.

I blew the flames out and gingerly pulled the charred mass of sugar off the stick.

"Peace offering?" I smiled offering it to Embry.

"Food bribery!! No fair!" he chuckled, taking the marshmallow and popping it in his mouth.

I rolled back on my heels and sat down in the soft sand, crossing my legs. "Maybe I shouldn't do any more roasting" I suggested laughing at Embry blowing out his own burning marshmallow.

"I dunno… I think we're all kinda dangerous…" he said sitting down beside me and motioning at the boys. They had at least 7 marshmallows each, and were trying to roast them all at once. "Then again, if we don't do it, no one will. And the wanderers will probably want some" He tossed me the bag grinning, and nodded towards Jake and Megan walking back from the woods.

"The pain I go through for you incompetent mutts" I grumbled skewering a few marshmallows and shoving them over the coals. "I really don't know what you'd do without me."

"Neither do I" he smiled hugging my shoulders.

I tensed for a second, waiting for the old wounds to open up again, but nothing happened. I relaxed into his arm and smiled up at him.

"Thanks Em" I whispered "and I'm sorry."

He squeezed my shoulder gently. "You know what, you're a bit like a burnt marshmallow"

"Oh?"

"Once you get past all the charred gross stuff you're actually a decent person."

"Why thank you Embry, so nice of you to notice." I punched him in the stomach playfully with the hand that wasn't dealing with the marshmallows.

"Any time" he grinned, pulling the stick out of the fire and popping the perfectly roasted (if I do say so myself) marshmallows into his mouth.

"You know what?" I jammed my hand in the bag and re loaded my stick. "Next time you can make your own! Or at least give me one."

He laughed and took the stick from me, starting to roast them himself.

Embry Call not hating my guts or making fun of me, things were looking up.

* * *

**I'm not saying anything other than obviously Leah and Embry haven't imprinted on eachother.**

**Sorry it's short, but its something :)**

**let me know what you think**

**xo D  
**


End file.
